We all have our secrets
by Hotbokab126
Summary: Don's and Charlie's little sister comes back into their life after being gone for a few years. Wiil she tell them waht happened or continue to hide who she is...


(I do not own Numb3rs or moonlight, or the charaters. Kelly-Ann is my only orignal)

(Pic Venessan Ann Hugens.)

Name: Kelly-Ann Eppes

Age: 23

Hair: Dark Brown, To mid back.

Eyes: Green

Body: Thin, Curvey, Long legs, Nice tan, Perfect smile. 5'7''

Personality: Sweet, Kind, Funny, Outgoing, Sensitive, Trustworthy, Very Smart, Seductive, Honest, southern belle.

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Listening to music, Cooking, Planning parties, Chemistry, Astronomy, Fishing, Playing guitar and writing songs.

Information: She is Charlie's and Don's little sister. But when she was 20 she left and they haven't heard from her in a while. She is now engaged to Josef Kostan, and has been turned into a vampire. She has become acostomed to it. But dosen't know how to tell her family.

Mick St John

Beth Turnner

Charlie

Don

Allen

Colby

David

Megan

Larry

Amita

I was walking through mine and Josef's massive home, looking for something to do. I finally ended up going into my study and sitting down at my desk. I opend the jar and pulled out an old picture. It was of me, my father and my brothers. The picture was taken about four years ago at a base ball game. I really did miss my family, but would they except me now that I'm diffrent, or would they want nothing to do with me. I sighed setting the picture down.

"Is everything alright my love" asked Josef as he walked into my office. "Everything is fine" I said putting on a false smile that he saw right through. "Darling if you miss them so much why don't we go and visit. We don't have to tell them everything. We could just stop bye" he suggested. After thinking about it, I slowly nodded. "Good we will leave tommrrow, It should be less than an hour of driving to we'll take one of our cars, it will be like a mini road trip." Said Josef, I looked at him questionaly, he just smiled innocently. I reached up and grabbed his face pulling him to me and kissing him swifly on the lips. "Your just full of suprises." I said looking at him lovingly. "Lets get some rest my darliing we have quite a day ahead of us." Said Josef Sanding up and reaching out his hand.

I nodded taking his hand and following him to the freezers. We both stripped down and climbed in. _Tomrrow will surely be a day for the history books._ I thought before drifting off to sleep. The next day I woke up and took a cold shower. I got out and wrapped my body in a towel. I walked back into the room to find Josef just waking up. "Good morning my love." He said walking up to me and kissing me passiontely. "Morning" I said brightly. I walked over to my dresser and slipped on some under garments. before putting on a pair of black slacks, an off the shoulders green top and black heels. I brushed my hair and pinned it up. I sparyed a little vanilla for a final touch. Josef came out of the bathrrom wearing black pants balck t shirt and a blue opend shirt on top. " You smell delightful my dear." Josef said wrapping his arms around me from behind. 'Thank you" I said turning my head slightly to the side so I could kiss him. "You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.

After begging Josef and I finaly climbed into our black mercades. It took me forever to convince him that the fararri was too flashey. After driving for a while we pulled up at Calsci. "You want me to come in with you?" he asked. "No ust pick me up from my dads at six." I said he nodded kissing me swfitly.

I climbed out of the car and walked around looking for the math department. Once I found it I asked a lady where I could find Charlie, she hesitlnly pointed in the direction of his office. Once I arrived at Cahrlie's door i took a second to steddy my nerves before walking in.

And there was Charlie. Scribbling things down on a chalk board. "Excuse me do you know where I could find Mr,Eppes" I asked Charlie slowly turend around. His whole face lighting up when he saw me. "Annie" he said rushing to me crushing me in a huge hug, which I gladly returned."Ahh Charlie I've missed you so much." I said hugging him even tighter. Charlie released me but kept me at arms length. "Look at you, You haven't aged a day." sid Charlie. "Um..haha Yeah" I said nervously. "Sit, Sit tell me about life. " said Charlie. "Well there's not much to tell. I live in LA, I graduated top of my class in busniess school. oh and I'm engaged." i said. Charlies face dropped. "Not much to tell. That's amazing I'm really happy for you sis." said Charlie. I could tell that he really meant it. "Thanks Charlie" I said giving him a tight hug. "So what have you been up to other than writeing an amazing book." I asked. "Nothing just work and I've been doing some consulting for Don." he said. "Don, how is he?" I asked. "Good,...You know it really hurt us all when you left. Especilly Don. He still thinks it's his falt." said Charlie. "Why I left because of personal problems. He had nothing to do with it." Charlie just shrugged. "Well I was going to head over there. Would you like to join me." said Charlie. I nodded.

I helped charlie carrie some boxes to his trunk before climbing into the passenger seat. Charlie climbed in next to me and we started on our way. ' So tell me more about this girlfirend of yours." i said turning slightly in my seat to look at my brother. He quickly glanced at me before he started talking. "Well her name is Amita, she's Indian. She's wonderful she's smart, beautiful and not to mention talented. I really want you to meet her soon. " he said looking at her questionly. "Don't worry Charlie I won't be dissapearing any time soon." I said taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "Good now tell me about your feionce. "His name is Josef Kostan,".."You mean the multi millionare?" asked Charlie. "That's the one. But he very sweet and charming. He understands me and loves me even on my worst days, he's helped me through so much. I probably wounld't be alive if it wernt for him." I said. When I said that Charlie looked at me. But decided against saying anything. For which I was very greatful.

When we arrived at Don's buliding Charlie grabbed one of his boxes out of the trunk. And I carried his lap top. "You ready?" asked Charlie I just nodded. I followed Charlie into the elevator. Which took us to Don's floor. When we reached the floor. I followed. " There you are Charlie what took you so long?" I could hear Don ask Charlie. "This" said Charlie stepping aside to reaveal me. "Hey big brother." I said al of a sudden I felt like a little kid who just wet the bed. "Annie." he said looking at me in shock, He slowly walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "I've missed you Donnie." I said hugging him tighter. "Where, have you been, What happed,."Before he could ask more questionss I cut him off. "Not now we can talk about that later."


End file.
